Looking Down
by TheSanityStealingPenguinQueen
Summary: Two humans watching the city at night. My first Invader Zim fic. Probably OOC. OneShot.


A/N: This is my first Invader Zim fic, so please don't be mean to me. If you're mean I'll have my penguins of doom attack you. And they're eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevil.

She trudged up the newly wetted hill. The hill that she was forbidden to be on. But she did. She had to. She had to see what it looked like from above. Would it bare an illusion of beauty? Would the appearance reflect what it contained?

She reached the top and looked down. There was a stretch if beautiful lights giving light to the dark night sky. The buildings and what was left of the trees looked heavenly. She remembered that the beautiful buildings contained Them.

"They deserve to be looked down on," she spat. "They don't treat me like I'm alive. Like I can breathe, and speak, and feel. They don't treat anyone as well as they treat themselves." She crossed her arms in front of her black shirt, which bore the number 42. The rain beating down caused her brown pants to cling to her pale legs. Her black hiking boots were already soaked and hard to walk in.

She heard something rustle behind her. She held her breath and didn't move. She saw a leg appear from the bushes, and she ran. She ran as fast as her two soaked legs could carry her while going uphill. All was in vain. The creature behind her caught up to her and grabbed her ankle causing her to fall. She muffled a scream of pain. She turned around and saw her ankle twisted in a way she was sure ankles weren't supposed to go. The person that grabbed her raised her raised his head.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "People don't come up here often, and I thought you were a… oh never mind." He sighed. She took off her boat and massaged her swollen ankle. "I'm Dib by the way," he said. She introduced herself. "Why'd you come up here?" he questioned. "Not that I mind, I just wanted to know."

"I just wanted to get away," she said. "And I hope no one followed me," she added.

"I understand," said Dib. "I ran away three years ago, when I was 16." He did have the appearance of a run away. His hair was a long messy clump, he had a black t-shirt with a smiley face on it and many holes in it, and a pair of black pants that were ripped in several places.

"Why?" she asked.

"No one at home appreciated me, kids at skool thought I was crazy, and I was beginning to believe them. My life sucked. I just had to get away."

She nodded. "No one down there treated me like I was alive. I haven't eaten in two days, at times the air is too thick and polluted to breathe, and the water is full of crap."

" Do you live there?" asked Dib.

"Yeah," she replied.

Silence.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to a piece of cloth tied around Dib's arm.

"Oh, that's the remains of my trench coat. A bear ate the rest. The bear was later vaporized." She stifled laughter.

The bushed to their left moved. She turned to her right to look at Dib, but he was gone.

"Prisoner #42," a commanding voice behind her said. She knew that voice. It was that of General Tak, the Irkin responsible for the invasion of Earth. "We've missed you back at camp. This is your second escape attempt I believe? Pitiful." Two Irkin guards appeared and bound her legs and arms. She attempted to shake them off of her, but her throbbing ankle ached every time she moved. They dragged her down the hill.

"Help!" she screamed.

"Stop screaming," ordered Tak. "Besides, there isn't anyone here to hear you."

After they were gone Dib stepped out of his hiding spot. He sighed. It had been a year since the Massive landed, and the destruction of Earth began. Humans were being used as slaves. The human slaves were used to build a shopping mall planet. Earth had once been a place that meant something to him, and other people. Now it was just one more planter serving the Irkin Empire.

A/N: Duhduhduh. How was it? Was it bad? Was it good? Do you want to hurt me for being stupid? Well tell me in a review. Oh, just so you know this takes place many many years after the Invader Zim episodes we know and love.


End file.
